Forever Yours, Faithfully
by Back-in-Black-Finchel
Summary: After Finn's passing, he's tasked with being Rachel's guardian angel. This one-shot chronicles Finn's last undertaking as such, which is also their first time seeing one another after a lifetime apart.


_Disclaimer: I don't own _Glee_ or FOX. Title is derived from the Journey song, "Faithfully", which I also do not own. One more thing: there are some direct references to the show in here (namely important Finchel moments) – obviously the words that were taken directly from the show are from/the property of _Glee_. They're here for context and I didn't write them._

**Author's Note: I warn you now: this is sad. Please **_**do not**_** read it if you aren't prepared for the story to be exactly that. This story contains character death. This is a one-shot piece about Finn being Rachel's guardian angel, and the both of them seeing each other one last time after a lifetime apart. It doesn't end "happily", per se, so much as **_**peacefully**_**.**

** Please, if this is going to make you feel worse about Cory and/or Finn's passing, I'm pleading with you not to read it. I want you all to be ok, and your wellbeing is far more important than anyone reading this story. That being said, it was cathartic for me and maybe it will be for you, too. I just felt like it had to be done.**

** Also, this story isn't necessarily meant to be religious, though you can take it whichever way you choose. Guardian angels can be metaphors, real entities or fictional creations. It's up to you what you elect to believe. This is also a work of fiction, mind you, and certain rules of reality are bent because that's the way it is.**

** Finn has been so important to me over the years and I needed to give him a proper goodbye of my own out of respect for all that he's given me (though he will remain alive in my other stories). This is nothing more than my attempt at giving Finn and Rachel the finality and peace I feel they deserve. So, thank you, Finn. Thank you, Cory. Thank you for everything you've given the world. Thank you for affording me so much joy over the past four years. Rest easy, dude.**

_Again, fair warning: there is character death. Please do not read this if you're not prepared for that. I'd rather no one read it than someone be upset by it._

**ALSO: This is about Finchel and Finchel only. Finchel. Not Cory and Lea. Please don't confuse the two in this. That's really important.**

_**Forever Yours, Faithfully**_

Patterns of sunlight danced across her hospital blanket as the trees outside swayed in the fall wind. She had been cold, almost numb, her entire time there. Long hours passed with not a shred of warmth in her body, save when her grandchildren ran into the room and hopped up onto her bed to snuggle in her arms. One of her own babies would stumble in after them moments later, and she'd laugh until her sides hurt teasing one or both of her daughters about how they were ten times worse at that age. They would stay for a few hours if they could, and she'd hear glowing reports that made her heart swell with love and pride about how her grandbabies were doing well in school, playing every sport under the sun from soccer to tennis and having a piano recital the following week that they would live stream so she could see it. And she would ask them – she would _always_ ask them – if they had tried to live their wildest dreams that day. Because she knew that was the most important thing she could ever teach them – that they could do absolutely _anything_ if they believed in themselves and reached for the moon. Even if they fell once or twice, she knew there was always a star out there ready to catch them just as it had always saved her. Just as _he_ had always saved her.

Still, at the end of the day, as soon as they left the room, her numbness returned. It had gone on like that for months. And she held on because it wasn't right yet. She wasn't quite ready, and neither were they. It didn't matter how much she ached or how tired she grew – she was a mother and a grandmother and there was no way she would leave before her family was as ready as they could possibly be. But when a long-ago forgotten, but still all-too-familiar feeling of warmth and pure love started to radiate from her heart up to her head and down to her toes, she knew it was time.

She'd known that since she woke up in the early-morning twilight to find a singular star shimmering in the pinkish-blue sky outside of her window. The call from her youngest baby girl an hour later only affirmed what she already knew. Her car wouldn't start and it seemed like every time she or her sister tried to call a cab, the line disconnected. After telling her daughter not to worry and to give all of the grandbabies a hug and a kiss from her, she hung up the phone and couldn't help but look up at the now-faded star and smile. It wasn't the happiest of smiles, but not the saddest either. She was leaving and no matter what she wanted to believe, there was a chance that no matter how many years passed, she'd still never see her beautiful girls or their little ones ever again. But it was time to go. She was ready. And she felt that, in some way, he knew she didn't want any of her family to be there when it happened. How else could anyone explain every cab company in New York City not picking up the phone? For her sake, she had to believe it was his doing. She just _had_ to. _They were tethered_.

Taking a deep breath, she brushed the long gray hair from her face and straightened her blouse. She reached up and took the charm of her necklace between her fingers, resting her hand on her chest as she traced the outline of the star against her skin. It was against all logic and reason, the feeling that he was still with her after so many years – the feeling that he'd been right beside her through it all, and this was no exception.

"It's ok, Finn. I'm ready now."

**gleegleegleeglee**

Seventy-eight years. It had been seventy-eight years, one marriage, one incredible Broadway career, two beautiful daughters, one divorce and six amazing grandkids since they'd been together. For seventy-eight years, he watched over her – guided her through life as best he could. And for all that time, he loved her unquestioningly and unceasingly every single second of every single day. He had watched her wedding from the balcony of the synagogue in New York where it was held, fanned cool air on her through the birth of her first daughter, and secretly saved her from bleeding out during her second by shutting and locking the hospital room door, forcing her attending to stay in the room after the baby girl was delivered so he would figure it out in time to save her life. He fanned smoke into the smoke detector when a power surge from a bolt of lightning sparked a fire in the home office in the dead of night when her girls were five and three, and he always put her keys on the kitchen counter when he knew she'd put them down somewhere she'd never find them. That was his job. That was his duty. That was his life.

He was her guardian angel.

No, he didn't have the requisite wings or the halo or whatever else was supposed to go along with the title. If he were being honest, he didn't really know what the whole gig was even about. Nobody he talked to did, either. They didn't know why they died young, or were taken away from their loved ones, or had to leave their soul mates at the most tragic and inopportune time possible. But they did have one thing in common, he and all of the other guardian angels: they all had soul mates. Of course in his own heart he knew what he had with her was something even beyond being "soul mates", but he wasn't going to rub it in. If he had to guess, this was what happened if fate tore you apart on Earth. You lived the rest of your days watching over your other half – protecting them, helping them and loving them until maybe, just maybe one day you could be together again. So he spent every moment by her side, whether she knew he was there or not. He made it his life's work, his only possible legacy, to protect her and her daughters from any and all harm.

But this was something he couldn't protect her from. There was no fire to warn her of or car for her to conveniently stumble out of the way of. This was her decision. She was ready to go. And after all his years of keeping her on Earth so she could live the long life he wanted so desperately for her to have, he couldn't help but crack a small smile as she called his name. He had no idea what was next for them. Even guardian angels had no idea what the universe had up its sleeve. There could be something or nothing. They could be together forever, or never see one another again. But either way, he'd be right there with her – just as he'd been her entire life.

**gleegleegleeglee**

By the sight of her playing with her necklace, he could tell that she was nervous. If he were being honest, he was, too. He wanted nothing more than to walk over to her one last time and cup her cheek in his hand, knowing full well she couldn't feel it. He wanted to kiss her forehead one more time, just in case it would be his last. Seventy-eight years was a long time, and considering how much her life had changed since they'd been together last, he had no idea what was going to happen. But they were _tethered_, and he had to have faith in that – in _them_.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and focused intently on collecting his thoughts. He'd only seen this done once, when his friend left the ranks of the angels to die with his wife – his soul mate – down on Earth. The process was dizzying and he felt gravity push hard on his shoulders when his feet finally touched the hardwood floor. Air circulating in the room made the hair on his arms stand on end, and he realized that he felt chilly for the first time in ages. When a breeze of cool air grazed his cheeks he opened his eyes, only to slam them shut again for a few moments due to the blinding light from the morning sun. He'd forgotten how harsh the atmosphere was. Angels had vastly different senses, he supposed – designed to protect those you loved instead of yourself. With one final deep breath, he opened his eyes and willed himself into being with every ounce of might he had.

He found himself in the doorway of the closet, hidden from Rachel's view. But in the glass of a picture frame on a table not far from her bed, he could see his reflection for the first time in all those years. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he marveled at the world around him. It had been so long, but it still felt the same as when he'd left.

Peeking out of the doorway, he took a few cautious steps closer to her bed. She was sitting quietly, lost in thought as she rested her hand on her chest and continued to toy with the necklace he'd given her in their sophomore year of high school. His heart skipped a beat at the thought of her keeping him so close to her heart after all those years apart. _Tethered_.

A nervous chill raced through his body as he opened his mouth to speak. He took a deep breath and moved another step closer.

"Your heart's on the other side of your chest, you know…"

**gleegleegleeglee**

Her head snapped up and her breath completely abandoned her. She whipped around, looking up to meet the same soft amber eyes she knew so long ago.

"…Finn…" she gasped, her voice no stronger than a hoarse whisper.

He took another few steps towards her, flashing her his usual goofy sideways grin. _God_, she'd missed that smile.

"Hi, Rach," he said softly.

"Oh, my God!" she gasped, her hand flying to her mouth as tears started to well up in her eyes. "It's really you…"

"In the flesh," Finn laughed a bit. "Well… um," his smile faded for a moment as he gave her a sheepish shrug, "_kind of_ in the flesh…"

Rachel's raucous laugh tore from the pit of her stomach, and she couldn't help but beam through her tears.

"You haven't changed at all," she said happily.

"You really haven't, either," Finn smiled. "Your life changed a ton. But _you_ never have."

Rachel playfully rolled her eyes at him and shook her head.

"Except for being an old lady," she mumbled with a sheepish smile, looking down at the bed as she somewhat nervously tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"Hey," Finn murmured as he reached over and put his hand against Rachel's cheek.

Warm shivers washed over her entire body at the feeling of his touch after so many years. She looked up to meet his gaze again as he finished tucking her hair behind her ear.

"You're beautiful," he said earnestly.

Rachel's breath again caught in her chest. She'd forgotten how it felt to have him say that – to have her soul mate so openly and honestly love her. She'd forgotten what true love felt like after so many years. It felt like _home_.

A sob shook her body and she slammed her eyes shut, desperately holding his hand to her cheek with both of her tiny hands wrapped around his one.

"It really _is_ you," she choked as her heart swelled with so many emotions her head started to spin.

"Hey, hey, hey," Finn murmured, reaching his arm around Rachel and gently tugged her close. "C'mere."

Rachel let herself be pulled into his arms and rested her head on his chest. Her eyes slid closed as she breathed deeply, getting lost in his scent and his steady heartbeat.

"Of course it's me," Finn soothed, a small, sad smile on his lips as she clung onto him for dear life. "You really think I'd ever actually leave you?"

For a moment, it was as if all the years that had passed melted away. For just a few seconds she made herself believe they were back to where they were before her world completely fell apart. She was back in his arms, tucked safely against his chest – the way she'd spent so many afternoons and nights when they were younger. They were Finn and Rachel again – _Finchel_, as they were called. She half expected Kurt to walk in the room and dramatically cover his eyes before grumbling that they should get a room. An ear-to-ear smile spread across Rachel's face as tears rolled down her cheeks, her heart swelling with absolute, carefree joy. For that small moment of time, Rachel was home again.

**gleegleegleeglee**

"We have so much to talk about…"

Finn squeezed his eyes shut for a few seconds, wanting just a little more time of imagining that nothing had changed. As Rachel stirred on his chest, his eyes flickered open and he wrapped his arm a little tighter around body.

"Where do you want to start?" he asked.

He could feel Rachel grab a handful of his cotton T-shirt, her grip as tight as she could possibly make it.

"…The day you left."

Letting his eyes fall shut again, Finn leaned his cheek against Rachel's head and took a deep breath. His heart ached more than it had in years, but her familiar scent and soft breathing calmed him down a bit.

"I couldn't let her die, Rachel," he shook his head. "I'm so sorry… so, _so_ sorry, but I couldn't just stand there and not do anything."

"I know," Rachel murmured. "Finn, I know. I'm not angry. I just want to know what happened."

A soft sigh escaped his lips as Finn stared into space, the blur of memories flooding back.

"You probably know what actually happened better than I do, but… I was-" he hesitated a moment, biting his lip and swallowing thickly before continuing, "I was walking to go pick you up from rehearsal. It was late and whatever block I was on was super dark because it was basically made up of an outdoor plaza thing for the building and a restaurant that took up the rest of the space. The restaurant was really busy – I think it was some famous chef's place or something. A few groups of people were waiting outside; I think two were families. One of them had this little girl – she couldn't have been older than four – who was sort of dancing around on the sidewalk. It was freezing cold outside and I was kind of wondering why they weren't waiting inside because she was so little. The cold couldn't have been good for her, you know? And it was so late. I remember thinking that they really shouldn't have such a little kid out so late. But whatever. Water under the bridge now, I guess…" he paused, a pang of sadness hitting him as he glanced over at a picture of Rachel's daughters. "Anyway, she, um… she had this little ball with her that she was playing with. I guess she just bounced it too far or something because she came running out in front of me to get it, but she couldn't reach it in time. The ball bounced out into the street and a taxi was barreling down the road. Her parents were running behind her, screaming for her stop, but they were too far away to reach her. The car was going so fast, I… I knew she'd never make it if she got hit and she wasn't stopping and I had a split second to make the decision and I just… she was so little and I couldn't… I…"

The feeling of Rachel kissing his chest made him snap out of his reverie. It made his ears redden a bit knowing that Rachel could hear how fast his heart was racing, but just knowing she was there made him feel so much better. He never wanted to relive that night. It was just too painful – too frightening. When he ran after the little girl, he knew what was going to happen. He knew he probably wouldn't survive. The car was going too fast and the streets were slicked with cold rain. But he had to do it. She was so little. He couldn't let her die. He just couldn't.

Finn studied the picture of Rachel's girls, adrenaline pouring through his veins at the thought of how much they looked like her. There was part of the story he couldn't tell Rachel – for her own sake now that she had children of her own. He couldn't tell her because he swore to himself he wouldn't remind her of what could have been – he wouldn't make her second-guess her life. She loved her daughters and she had loved her ex-husband, despite the fact that it didn't work out in the end. She'd moved on, which was all he could have ever hoped for her to do. So he couldn't tell her the real reason he ran after that little girl – the reason he couldn't just stand there.

_She looked like Rachel_. She looked like Rachel and when he saw her run out into that street all he could think about was what he would do if it were their daughter – _his and Rachel's daughter_ running out in front of a car, and-and…

"Hey," Rachel murmured softly. "Finn?"

The hair on the back of Finn's neck stood on end as his eyes locked with Rachel's. It was like looking into the little girl's eyes as he pushed her out of the way just before he heard a taxi horn blare and his whole world went black. He shuddered, his whole body trembling as he thought of the pure terror in the little girl's eyes – the last thing he ever saw alive on Earth.

"Finn? Talk to me," Rachel said seriously, drawing him out of his flashback. "Finn? Baby, talk to me. Come on."

"Huh?" Finn blinked, shaking his head for a moment to clear away the cloud of memories behind his eyes. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking…"

"_I'm_ sorry," Rachel said softly. "I didn't know it was still – you didn't have to tell me. I…"

"No," Finn shook his head. "I've wanted to tell you that for seventy-eight years, Rachel. I wanted you to know why so you wouldn't think I just left you."

"I never thought that," Rachel shook her head. "Never."

"Yes, you did. And you _were_ angry," Finn pointed out quietly.

"I wasn't angry," Rachel said somberly. "I _hated_ everything – even you."

Finn's breath caught in his chest as memories flashed across his mind of Rachel sobbing uncontrollably as she furiously threw pictures of them at a wall in what was soon supposed to be their apartment in New York, the glass shattering instantly and jettisoning itself back across the room. All he wanted to do was hold her, to tell her that it was going to be ok because he would never really leave her – to tell her that he was sorry and that he loved her more than anything and anyone in the universe. But he couldn't. All he could do was try and keep the glass shards from hitting her as she threw picture after picture. All he could do was watch helplessly as the girl he loved with all his heart and soul self-destructed in front of his eyes. He had to watch her scream and cry and break down in Kurt's arms after he had to put her in a body-lock to keep her from destroying the apartment. Finn had to stand there, completely heartbroken and totally invisible, as Rachel finally stopped struggling and dropped into a teary, despondent, totally defeated heap on the floor in his stepbrother's arms – all the while knowing he was the cause of it.

"I know," Finn said, his voice hoarse.

"But I always knew why you did it," Rachel said softly. "And I wasn't _really_ mad at you, Finn. I mean, I was in a way. I hated that you left me. I was angry with you for that. But really I was mad at the world. I was furious with the universe because after everything we'd been through, it just took you from me like _that_ – no explanation, no warning. _Nothing_. You were just _gone_. We finally got back together and we were going to start a real life together; we had the whole world waiting for us. And then it was all over."

"I know," Finn nodded. "I know, and I'm so sorry, Rachel. I really am. I-"

"Don't you dare apologize," Rachel said seriously. "You saved that little girl's life. You saved the life of some little girl you didn't even know because your heart was – _is_ – just that big." She reached up and brushed her fingertips across his cheek. "Don't you ever apologize for that."

Finn's breath caught in his chest as he looked into Rachel's eyes. Swallowing thickly, he nodded ever so slightly before leaning his cheek against her hand and nuzzling her palm.

"I missed you," he whispered hoarsely.

"I missed you, too, Finn," Rachel breathed, trying desperately not to cry. "And I never stopped loving you, you know."

Finn looked up at her, tears pricking at his eyes as his heart simultaneously swelled and shattered.

"And I certainly never stopped being _in love_ with you, Finn Hudson," she finished.

A soft, loving sideways smile spread across Finn's face. Of course he was happy when she moved on and finally found love again, but he couldn't pretend it didn't make his heart skip a beat to hear her say that after all those years.

"We're just tethered, I guess," he grinned.

"Well what would you expect?" Rachel smiled. "We're soul mates."

Finn beamed at her for a moment before Rachel leaned over to grab a picture out of the drawer in the bedside table.

"Her name is Kelsey, by the way," Rachel said softly as she handed him a small picture of her and a girl with brown hair, chocolate eyes and a goofy smile sort of like his. "She's grew up to be a neurosurgeon, who is now retired, and she's married with three grown children – two girls and a boy."

"You kept in touch with her?" Finn gaped, his heart warming at the happiness in the girl's eyes where terror was years before.

He couldn't help but feel sort of inexplicably proud that she'd grown up and had a full life. Even if he had to die, he was glad it was to save a bright, beautiful life like Kelsey's.

"Her parents – they were at the hospital that night," Rachel explained. "She was there and… I don't know – she just reminded me so much of you…"

Finn blinked at her in mild shock as she continued.

"It was almost like holding onto a piece of you in some really weird way. I only saw her once after that – when this picture was taken, actually. It was after your mom passed away and I just… I needed to see that Kelsey was ok, I guess."

Finn nodded. Part of him had been wondering why he never knew Rachel had kept up with Kelsey's life, but it made sense. After his mom died, he spent a few days watching over Burt just to make sure he'd be alright. Burt was the closest thing he'd ever had to a father, really, and he owed him at least that. Finn couldn't help but wish he'd seen Rachel with Kelsey, though. It would probably be the closest thing he'd ever have to seeing Rachel with a daughter that could have been – _their_ daughter that could have been.

"I called her from time to time after that. She's such a sweet girl, and she really is a lot like you, by the way," Rachel smiled.

Finn couldn't help but beam at her.

Rachel looked up at Finn after a few moments and gave him a soft, sad smile. "…I know that's why you saved her, Finn – the real reason, anyway."

Finn swallowed hard as Rachel brushed her thumb back and forth across his forearm. Admittedly, he hadn't expected that.

"You saved her because as much as Kelsey reminded me of _you_, she reminded you of _me_ – because she made you think of us having a daughter," Rachel murmured softly. "And with even just the thought of that in your mind, there was no way you'd let her get hurt. That's just not who you are."

**gleegleegleeglee**

"Annie and Melody are amazing, you know."

Rachel smiled as she thought of her girls. Her heart ached, knowing she'd never see them again, but they were her baby girls and she would be forever proud of them.

"I couldn't have dreamed of having better daughters," she conceded. "They're the light of my life."

"They should be," Finn said with a grin. "They're smart and talented and just as beautiful as their mother."

"More – much more," Rachel corrected. "Thank God they both got Greg's nose."

"_Rachel_…"

"Give it up, Finn," Rachel teasingly rolled her eyes at him. "I'm never not going to be insecure about my nose. It's ok."

"Well _I_ love your nose," Finn grumbled under his breath.

Lifting herself off his chest Rachel turned and looked into his eyes, a coy smile on her face.

"I know, Finn," she nodded, biting back a laugh as he pouted. "I know."

He threw her a playful glare before smiling.

"You really are the greatest mom ever, Rachel," he said after a few moments, his smile fading into a more serious expression. "I always knew you would be. Heck – everybody did. You were always the mama bear of the Glee Club."

"Oh, I was _ok_ at it," Rachel shrugged, her ears reddening.

"Are you kidding me?" Finn asked incredulously, gently shoving her shoulder. "You're the best mom ever! And you with your grandkids? Rach, come on – they wouldn't be so nuts over you if you weren't amazing at it."

"They make it easy," Rachel said, smiling to herself. "My babies and my grandbabies."

"You're never gonna take credit for it, are you?" Finn smirked.

"Nope," Rachel smiled. "And, to be fair, I was only one-half of the equation. Greg is a great father. And he was an amazing husband." Her smile faded as she sighed and looked down at the bed.

"I'm sorry it never… you know… worked out and all," Finn said quietly.

He truly was sorry. The last thing he wanted was for Rachel to get a divorce. He just wanted her to be happy, even if that meant she was with someone else.

"Don't be," Rachel shook her head. "I loved him as much as I possibly could. I really did. He was an amazing guy." She looked up at Finn with a sad smile. "But I've only ever been _in love_ with _you_."

Heart sinking, Finn averted his eyes away from hers.

"I so sorry, Rachel," he said brokenly. "I really am. I wanted you to move on. I wanted you to find love again and not have to dwell on the past – on me. I just wanted you to be happy and-"

"I _am_ happy, Finn."

He looked up to see Rachel smiling softly at him.

"Oh, Finn," she breathed. "Baby, I _was_ happy. I _am_ happy. And I did find love again, and Greg made me very happy for awhile. Even though my marriage may not have worked out, I had my girls – I had my babies. I was still a mom, and I made it on Broadway and I did everything I ever wanted to do." Rachel reached up and brushed her thumb back and forth across his cheek. "Finn, I've had _such_ a happy life. I may not have had you by my side, and I may have never found the same sort of love again, but I had _tons _and _tons_ of love in my life. I _have_ so much love in my life. I've lived a long, incredibly happy life, Finn. You have nothing to be sorry about, ok? It turned out differently than I ever thought it would be. But it is what it is. What happened, happened – and I couldn't be happier with the outcome. I've had a wonderful life, Finn. I really, _truly_ have. I wouldn't trade it for anything. Please don't be sorry. _Please_." She cupped his cheek in her hand and smiled at him. "I'm not."

Finn reached out and pulled Rachel into his arms, hugging her close. His heart ached, but he couldn't help but smile. For the first time since he'd been charged with being her guardian angel, there wasn't a single doubt in his mind that Rachel was alright without him. That was all he ever wanted for her – to move on, to be ok. And she was. She really, truly was. Never in his life had he been more proud of her – of the intelligent, strong, independent girl she'd always been, and woman she grew up to be.

**gleegleegleeglee**

"I'm tired, Finn…"

His eyes falling shut, Finn felt his heart start to race as Rachel nestled further into his chest. He knew exactly what that meant.

"It's that time, huh?" he asked with a small, sad smile, trying desperately to sound calm as his world started to crumble all over again.

Rachel just nodded against his chest.

"Not even five more minutes?" Finn tried, making a half-hearted attempt at a playful laugh.

"Now you know how I felt," Rachel pointed out, giving him the same sorry attempt at laughter.

Finn's heart shattered. He wrapped his arms tighter around Rachel's thin frame and kissed the top of her head as tears welled up in his eyes.

"I don't know if I can do it again, Rachel…" he admitted hoarsely.

"Baby, I really don't think either of us has a choice," she said sagely.

"I know I'm supposed to be a guardian angel and all, but even I don't know what the next step is," Finn said, shaking his head. "I might never see you again…"

"And I never thought I'd see _you_ again," Rachel murmured. "But I did." She turned and, with some help from Finn, propped herself up on his chest. "We're tethered, Finn. You once told me – in a car at a train station on what was supposed to be our wedding day, I might add…" Rachel narrowed her eyes somewhat playfully as Finn's ears reddened. Her expression grew more serious before she continued, "_Anyway_, you once told me that you were going to send me to New York where I belonged, and I was going to be a star all by myself – without you, because _that's_ how much you loved me. And then you said that if the universe meant for us to be together, then we'd be together. Do you remember that?"

"Of course I do," Finn nodded.

"Ok," Rachel said gently. "What part of that hasn't come true?"

"But, Rachel…" Finn started.

"But nothing," Rachel shook her head. "We are _tethered_, Finn Hudson. You and me – the cute quarterback with a heart of gold and a voice to match and the little moon-eyed girl who freaked you out during our first Glee-Club rehearsal. Finn and Rachel, Finchel – whatever you want to call us, we're _tethered_. Against all odds, and I mean _all_ odds we're still together. Our love survived _death_, Finn." Tears began to well up in Rachel's eyes as she spoke. "We have fought tooth and nail for _us_. We've gone through hell for this, and I will _not_ **ever** give up on us. _Ever_. We're soul mates, Finn. We're meant to be. And you have to have faith that this is just another speed bump, because, after everything we've gone though, nothing, and I mean _nothing_ can tear us apart now."

Finn took a deep breath before reaching out to smooth Rachel's hair. She smiled softly and brushed her thumb over his collarbone.

"Will you do that with me?" Rachel whispered, a tear running down her cheek as she looked into his eyes. "Will you surrender?"

The back of Finn's throat burned with how hard he was trying not to cry. That was exactly what he said to her at the train station so many years ago. He gave Rachel an attempt at a comical smile.

"You're not gonna make this easy are you, Rach?" he asked.

She grinned at him affectionately and shook her head.

"No, baby," she murmured. "Sorry."

"Payback for that train station/wedding bait-and-switch, huh?" he quipped with a sad smile.

Giving him a small sideways smile, Rachel shook her head.

"No," she said softly. "You were right. We both had a lot of growing up to do."

"And we've definitely done just that…" Finn mumbled, looking down at the hospital blanket.

"We have…" Rachel said quietly.

When Finn looked back up at Rachel and saw the look in her eyes, he felt his heart break like he'd never experienced before. In everything they'd ever gone through, whether together or apart, this was by far the worst feeling he'd ever had. She looked so tired, so worn. She was no longer in the mood for jokes or long conversations. They were far too taxing, and she was too far gone. He could tell by the dimness in her usually bright chocolate-brown eyes that she was ready.

"It's time, isn't it?" Finn asked after clearing his throat.

"It's time," Rachel said with a small nod.

**gleegleegleeglee**

For a long while they laid nose-to-nose, with him running his fingers through her hair and her caressing his cheek. Even after so many years apart, there was nothing more to be said. It was like the long hours they'd spent together on weekends when they were younger. They'd sit there for hours, just cuddling or thinking or daydreaming about what their life together would be like when they got older. Little did they know then that none of it would ever come true. That was just how the world worked sometimes, Finn supposed – things didn't always go according to plan. It didn't mean they were any worse, or any better – only different. Life could still go on, no matter how impossible that would have seemed then.

"I love you, Rachel," Finn said softly.

"I love you…" Rachel breathed heavily, "with all my heart."

As her eyes drooped further and further, Finn knew there wasn't much time left.

"Do you remember what I wrote in your yearbook senior year?" he asked, brushing the hair from her forehead.

Rachel gave him a weak smile and a small nod.

"Of course," she rasped.

Finn swallowed back his tears as he felt her shudder with each breath.

"I have always… been," Rachel murmured quietly, her voice hoarse, "and I… will always… be…"

Biting the inside of his cheek so hard it bled, Finn forced himself to keep his composure as he looked into her eyes.

"Forever yours," he prompted, his voice shaking.

"For… forever… y-your… yours," Rachel breathed, her eyes closing as Finn brushed his thumb over her cheek, "faith… faithful… faithful… fai… th… f…"

Rachel's body slowly went limp in his arms as the tears started to stream down his face.

"Faithfully," he finished.

His skin still tingled where he'd felt her last breath against his thumb. He ran his fingers through her hair for a few moments, desperately wishing she'd wake up and look at him just one more time. Just _one_ more time so he could look into her eyes and tell her again that he loved her. But he couldn't. She was gone.

Taking a deep breath, he wrapped his arms tighter around Rachel's body, and pulled her flush against his chest. He had to do it. He had to surrender, just like he'd told her to do all those years ago, and just like she told him to do now. He had to trust that they were tethered. Rachel was right – it had kept them together against every possible odd there was. And now he had to trust her, just like she'd trusted him her entire life to always be there, no matter what.

**gleegleegleeglee**

Some minutes later when the nurses walked into the room to deliver Rachel's breakfast, they found her lifeless in her bed. But for the first time since she'd been admitted, she looked truly at peace – the smallest hint of a smile on her face and her arms motionless on the bed, wrapped together as if hugging someone she loved.

One of the nurses walked out of the room to go inform the doctors while the other stayed for just a moment longer to ponder the loss of a patient she'd grown to very much enjoy caring for over the course of her tenure at the hospital. Before her colleague could return with the doctors, a tall, brown-and-gray-haired woman walked into the room, the plastic wrapping of the flowers in her hand crinkling in her sweaty palms.

Startled, the nurse turned to face the woman.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" the nurse asked, moving towards her to usher her out of the room. "Perhaps outside?"

"I'm here to…" the woman said quietly, her voice trailing off and the arm that was holding the flowers dropping to her side when she saw Rachel's body on the bed. "I'm too late…"

"I'm so sorry, ma'am," the nurse said softly. "We just found… the doctor's haven't even-" pausing, the nurse collected herself and looked up at the woman, who she'd never seen before even with the unusually large number of visitors Ms. Berry received almost daily. "I'm very sorry."

The woman shook her head and gave the nurse a bittersweet smile.

"Don't be," she said softly, her gaze fixed on Rachel's arms. "After all this time, she's finally with him again. Rachel said they were… what was it again? _Tethered_, I think it was." The woman shook her head, grinning to herself. "I guess she was right. True love lasts forever."

The nurse's eyes widened for a moment as she looked at the woman.

"What did you say your name was again, dear?" she asked.

"I didn't," the woman said, her eyes still locked on the bed. "It's Kelsey." She took a deep breath and glanced over at the nurse for a moment before looking back at Rachel. "The love of her life died saving mine."

**gleegleegleeglee**

"Faithfully. The last word of your inscription in my yearbook was, 'faithfully'. And I told you we were tethered, Finn Hudson."

All he could do was laugh.

**Author's Note: So… tissues. Tissues. Tissues. Ok. Thanks for reading if you made it to the end, or even if you made it halfway. I don't blame you. I cried, too. Also: we're all one big Gleek family here, so I'm going to repeat what I've said on Tumblr a few times: if you ever need to talk, vent, etc. there's an entire community of people out there to help. Or just PM me. That's cool, too. Always here for you, peeps. Thank you for being such great readers. I can't tell you how much I appreciate having such a great audience. You guys are amazing.**

** I just felt like this needed to be written. My own personal letting-out of feels, I suppose. Thanks again.**


End file.
